custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Parrea
Parrea was the Makuta of Lesovikk's Homeland and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Parrea was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta from a greenish-black liquid on an island in one the Southern Chains of the Matoran Universe. Alongside the rest of her species, she became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Parrea was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe during this early period, often creating more territorial but less prominent Rahi breeds, most notable of which was the Fusa, a breed of mammal Rahi suited to desert landscapes. Displaying some talent in the area, Parrea never fully committed to the role of Rahi Creator, however, possessing more interest in other disciplines. After the Matoran Civil War, Parrea was assigned to supervise the island of Galria by Makuta Miserix, who felt she was the least likely Makuta to interfere in the delicate affairs of the fledgling Matoran colony that was struggling to establish itself. Complying with her role as protector of the island, Parrea at first nurtured the Matoran under her charge and helped them establish civilization before a group of Toa set up a large outpost on the island. With a large desert biome occupying the western region of Galria, Parrea was also known to have forcibly established large numbers of Fusa, to the extent where the central desert region is nicknamed the Fusa Plains. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to be held on Destral in order to reveal his plan and take over the Brotherhood, Parrea was one of the final Makuta to side with Teridax. With Miserix supposedly executed by Krika and Spiriah, Parrea offered tactical support to Icarax and Gorast, who assumed responsibility for hunting down and eliminating his remaining followers, hanging their Kanohi in the Convocation Chamber as trophies. Like all other Makuta, Parrea's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where she no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Great Cataclysm 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta would finally set in motion Teridax's Grand Plan, with Makuta simultaneously launching an unexpected assault upon the processors of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash on Aqua Magna. With Mata Nui now distinctly absent and the Matoran Universe debilitated by Makuta Teridax's efforts, the Brotherhood revealed itself as a decidedly malevolent organization making a bid for universal domination. During the Dark Times, Parrea notably remained on Galria, supervising the island and conducting research into a mysterious Labyrinth at its center. As such, Galria took a less active role in the advancement of the Brotherhood of Makuta, occasionally supplying Rahkshi to offensive efforts. Endeavoring to penetrate the Ancient Shrine in the dark underground recesses beneath the surface of the island, Parrea eventually came to require a Mask of Psychometry, requesting the delivery of one such Kanohi from Nynrah. Intercepted by the Order of Mata Nui, however, the Kanohi never reached Parrea and she was forced to venture off in search of the mask herself. Traveling to the territory of her long-time colleague, Makuta Bitil, Parrea confronted a Turaga of Earth, entreating him for his Noble Mask of Psychometry, offering to rid his village of its Catapult Scorpion, which had come to prey on the local Matoran. Using her Rahi Control and Anger capabilities to make the incumbent Rahi turn on each other, Parrea claimed the Turaga's mask as her secondary Kanohi and returned to Galria. To Be Added Abilities and Traits As a Makuta, Parrea possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers, abilities which after many centuries of use, he had fully mastered. He could even use his Shadow powers to heal others, should he feel it necessary. He also possessed shape-shifting abilities, Kraata production, great strength, and the forty-two Kraata powers. Tools and Masks For the majority of her life, Parrea wore a Kanohi Tryna, Great Mask of Reanimation, a Kanohi that enabled her to animate the corpses of dead beings, commanding them to perform basic tasks until she lost concentration. Sporting a wide arsenal of Protosteel weaponry over the centuries, Parrea armed herself principally with a Rotating Razor Shield, which served as both a defensive and offensive tool capable of channeling her Shadow powers. Prior to the Invasion of Karda Nui, Parrea notably equipped herself with a Tridax Pod. Known Forms Appearances *''Hierarchies'' - To Be Written Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Myths and Legacy